


Italy

by slightlyfanfiction



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, EastEnders - Freeform, F/M, Johnny Carter - Freeform, Linda Carter - Freeform, M/M, Mick Carter - Freeform, Nancy Carter - Freeform, Paul Coker - Freeform, Phil Mitchell - Freeform, Steven Beale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: I will have new chapter out soon. College work has gotten crazy.~S





	1. Chapter One

Luca had gotten back with his ex and his mother had asked Johnny to finish his scholarship and internship. Johnny was heartbroken and his only mates are Luca's too. He wasn't happy. He knew that he could always go home but he didn't want to feel like a quitter.

Johnny met Steven four months ago, Steven is very good looking and well fit. Johnny never did anything about until the day Luca moved out. Johnny was really sad and angry so he drank a beer or two and ran into Steven. Steven was out that night to get away from his brother and his girlfriend. They were arguing and doing his head in. Johnny saw him first. Steven waved. Johnny marched over to him.

"Hey John..." Steven was cut off but Johnny kissing him. Johnny grabbed his face and pulled him down into a smouldering kiss. Steven kissed back. They slowly pull away. 

"You okay?" Steven asked.

"My boyfriend decided to get back with his ex, today. So I was like if he can do that I'm gonna do this."

"Did he cheat?"

 "Probably. I wanted to do that since I met you." 

"Why? I'm nothing special. Just ask my dad. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." 

"That's not true and you shouldn't let people talk about you like that." 

"I have done some terrible things to my family." 

"Who hasn't? I mean I'm not saying what you did wasn't bad but I'm saying family's family. In my family, we don't have secrets. That's how we stay together." 

"My family is kind of messed up and we are all pretty messed up. My mum had told my non-biological father that he was. When he found mum and I left. I have been back since but I have only made things worst when I go back." 

"Look, families are tricky but they are worth it. You know?" 

"Yeah, I know." 

Johnny and Steven stay up basically all night and talk about their families and a lot of other stuff. Steven tells Johnny everything. Johnny was quite shocked by some of the things. He didn't judge Steven for his previous actions. 

Steven and Johnny have been dating for two weeks. Johnny gets a call from his father, Mick. Mick tells him that his mum is having problems and what happened to Ollie. Johnny tells Steven he's going home to check on his family and that Steven should do the same.

 The day Johnny left, Steven got news about Jane being attacked by Bobby. Bobby is Steven's half brother. Lauren and Louie decided to go home, too. Lauren had tried to make a move on him before he left to Italy which was awkward.

 Steven had called Johnny before leaving New Zealand admitted this to Johnny. He seemed to brush it off and told him that he trusts him. They talk about their family and Johnny tells him about his brother Ollie's accident. 

Johnny was sad about his family didn't tell him anything while he was gone. Steven told him he was coming to England and if he needed him to call. Johnny had thanked him for his support and he'd let him know.

 Steven, Lauren, and Louie made it to England. They had to wait an hour for their luggage. They finally made it to his father's house. His father was reluctant to let him but did anyway. Lauren wanted to surprise her sister Abi at the Queen Vic. Steven was stunned when he saw Johnny there. However, Johnny and Steven played it cool. Whitney said hello to him and told Johnny who he was. 

"I didn't know you existed," Johnny said. 

"I'm very reclusive," Steven said. Then Lauren started talking they both left not before Steven had one last chat with Johnny.

 "I'll see you around, Johnny." With that Steven was out the door. Once out the door, Steven's phone buzzed.

(Why didn't you tell me you were from Eastend?) Johnny texted. 

[You didn't tell me either. I guess that makes us even. How are things?] Steven replied. 

(Everybody's been lying to me.) 

[Do you need me?] 

(No, I have to fix this myself.) 

[I'm here if you need me.]

(Thanks babe, see you soon.

Johnny told the police what had happened and how his boyfriend went to check on the situation and after a couple minute he had followed and had rang the police.  
His parents had came rushing in.  
"JOHNNY." His mum called. 

"Mum, I'm okay."

"We heard you were in a gay bashing incident."

"I'm just a witness, mum. I called the police. Mum and Dad, it was Ben Mitchell, Paul Coker, and Steven Beale."

"I'm sure, their families were told."

"Alright."  
Johnny said. Johnny was given the all clear to leave. He left with his mum and dad.  
His mum was worried about him. He tells her he is fine. He works at the bar.  
Phil, Jay, Louise, and Sharon Mitchell came in. Phil looked at him  
"I want a word with you." Phil said to Johnny.

"Not happening." Shirley said.

"Nana, it's fine. "Johnny said

"Johnny..."

"I said it was fire. Leave it, yeah? What can I do for you, Mr Mitchell?"

"You you saved my boy." Phil said 

"I did what anyone would do."

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome, Mr. Mitchell."

"Thanks man." Jay said

"You saved my brother, thank you." Louise said.

"How are Ben, Paul, and Steven?"

"Ben and Steven are awake." Sharon said.

"What about Paul?" he asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"Keep me updated, yeah?"

"OF course."

"Thank you."

He saw a surprised when Steven came in with his father, Ian.

"I don't understand why you were there."

"Dad please you are doing my head in."

"Right, sorry."

As soon as Steven saw Johnny, he gave him one of his award winning Smile. Johnny returned it.  
Johnny and Stern didn't know that someone else had witnessed this moment as well. Johnny decides to go and sit with Steven. They talked in hushed tones.  
"You okay, babe?"

"Fine. what about you, baby?"

"Fine, Steven, you face is bruised and your arm is broken."

"Baby, leave it, yeah?''

"Fire. I'm sorry I wasn't at the hospital when you woke up!

""I know you would have been if we had told everyone about us." Steven said.

"You are best''

"I know!"

"Oh, shut up."Johnny replied.

Johnny got back up to work his shift at the bar.  
Babe went over to Steven asking him what he wanted to eat and tried to blackmail him into dumping Johnny by saying she would tell everyone. Steven replied by saying who'd believe an old cow over the golden boy. With that Steven left. He sent Johnny a text letting know what had happened.  
Nancy had seen the smile on Johnny's face one to many times, so, she finally decided ask him.

"Johnny, you got a boyfriend?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Your face lights up whenever you get a text, is it Luca?"

"No, it's definitely not Luca. It's just a friend."

"Well when your ready to tell me the truth, I'm here." Nancy said.

A couple days later, all of his family was suspicious of him because he was happier, and smiling a lot more.

"Honey, do you want to tell us something?"

"Why?"

"Because you get this goof look every time your phone goes off."

"I do not."  
Johnny's phone goes off.

[Morning Gorgeous.]  
(Babe, its 12:30. It's no longer morning. Good Afternoon.)  
[Cheeky.]

"...Johnny, earth to Johnny."

"He's too busy talking to lover boy. Johnny has a boyfriend that he won't tell anyone about." Nancy said.

"Just tell us about him."

"Fine. I met him in Italy, we were flirtatious but nothing ever happened until after Luca cheated and got back with his ex. That night, I was drinking at a bar and he came in looking as handsome as always. So I went over and kissed him. He asked me if I was okay and told me he wasn't worth the trouble. I told him I would be the judge of that. We spent most of the night talking about our families and spent the next two weeks together; traveling, site seeing, and learning more about each other."

"Anything else, you want to tell us about him."

"No. I think you are good with the information you have. I don't want you to scare him away."

"Scare him away, honey, we would never."

"Yeah, okay."  
Johnny gets a text from Steven saying that Paul was in the clear and was alive. Johnny let out a sigh of relief.

"Johnny, what is it?"

"According to uh Ben, Paul is in the clear."

"That's amazing honey."

"Yeah. I'll visit him tomorrow."

"That's a great idea." his mum said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Johnny decided to visit Paul during the afternoon. Johnny worked in the morning. Pam and Les came into the Vic. Johnny greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Pam and Lee, how's Paul?"

"He is good. He is sleeping right now and Ben is visiting with him. Both will be talking to the police this afternoon."

"Can I visit today or tomorrow with Paul?"

"Tomorrow would definitely be better for him."

"Okay I will visit tomorrow. Keep me updated and let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you for the offer. We are okay. We're just happy that Paul, Ben, and Steven are alive. Thank you for calling the police."

"No problem, Pam and Les I'm just glad I could help."

Pam and Les left the pub and Johnny was given the day off. Johnny went out and then she called Steven but Steven was in court with his dad, Ben, and Bobby. Johnny knew that Bobby had attacked Jane with a baseball bat but Johnny doesn't know the extent of the damage to Jane.

Johnny learned that Steven brother, Bobby, killed his sister Lucy. Johnny didn't even want to think about a dead family member killed by another family member. Johnny is not sure what he can do for Steven's pain. He decided on taking him out to a movie to take his mind off of the horrible events that have happened.

Johnny knew his family would not approve of Steven because of their long feud with the Mitchell's, however, Johnny doesn't care at the moment. He is too worried about his boyfriend. Johnny and Steven went into the next town over away from prying eyes. They saw a comedy and decided to get dinner as well. They got pizza at cute little shop in small village. Johnny tried to keep the conversation light and fun because he knows what Steven has been going through. Steven calls him most nights. Johnny and Steven found this vintage print shop and got sweatshirts that look similar but are slightly different it had their initials and the day they met but it you aren't looking for this information you won't see it in the print. Steven got a woods scene that has the information on a tree and Johnny got a tye dye on that has iton his sleeve.

After their day out, it was back to reality which Steven is not ready for. Steven decides to go and see Paul. Paul is doing much better in hospital and it wouldn't be long til he will be out. Paul had started to wonder why both Steven and Johnny were there on that street. He is very grateful. Paul asked Ben if he knew why Johnny and Steven had been in that town that night.

Ben intended to find out why his kind of nephew was out on that street that night. It's not that Ben doesn't trust his nephew but he has been known to lie to everyone. Of course, Ben called Jay to come with him.  
Steven And Johnny were together with a lot of different people when Ben and Jay came over. Ben nodded at Steven. Steven nodded back at him and got up. Steven sent a quick text saying "Be back soon. Don't miss me too much." That earned and eye roll from Johnny.

With Johnny

"What's up?"

"Why were you in that town the night of the beating?"

"I had a date. Turns out not as churning as I thought I was. She left in a huff."

"Do you know why Johnny was there?"

"No idea, probably meeting with mates. My guess."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, mat. Give Paul my best."

"Sure." Ben felt like something was still off about Johnny and Steven.

"What do you think Jay?"

"Something is definitely off."

A couple days later, Johnny is walking near the Mitchell's house when he sees the guys that attacker Paul and Ben at the Mitchell's door. Johnny rushes to the house only to be taken from behind. Johnny wakes up in a van with Ben and Jay.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"You were hit in the back of the head."

"Great. Where are we?"

"No idea, mate. But it is with Paul attackers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have new chapter out soon. College work has gotten crazy. 
> 
> ~S


	3. Chapter 3

The van came to a screeching halt, this scared Johnny, who has not been in this situation before. Ben and Jay looked ready to fight. The van door opened and five guys were surrounding the back of the van.  
Another van came out of nowhere, Johnny could see a bald guy that kind of looked like Phil Mitchell, however, he did not know who the guy was. The bald guy scared away the five guys that attacked Paul. They could all hear police sirens in the background coming closer to them.  
"Take Ben and Jay. I'll stay," said Johnny. Ben looks like he wants to debate Johnny but he doesn't.  
The man nodded and both Jay and Ben got into the van. They drove away and the police came into view. 

From what Johnny saw, the police had caught all of the guys that attack Paul, Steven, and Ben. The police took Johnny to the station to get the information and his statement of what had happened. Of course, Johnny lied convincingly to the police about what had happened, he left out the part about Ben and Jay being there.  
His parents were waiting for him outside of the interrogation room. His parents were extremely worried and they told him he wasn't allowed out with one of his siblings or themselves present.  
Johnny sent a text to Ben and Jay, telling them to meet him tomorrow at the Vic around noon. He also sent Steven a text letting him know that he was okay and that he would try to seek out and meet him.  
**********************************************************************

Johny was sitting and waiting for Ben and Jay to meet him at noon. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked.  
"I'm good. Little bit nervous but okay. How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"I lied to the police. I didn't tell them about you or Jay being there. They caught all of the guys that beat up Paul. Tell Paul, will you for me?"  
"Yes, I will."

After meeting with Jay and Ben, Johnny snuck out to meet up with Steven.  
"Hey, babe" Johnny kisses Steven hello.  
"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm good, what about you?"  
"Good, I am worried about Bobby and the consequences for his actions."  
"There's not much for you to do. It's okay to be worried about him."  
"I know, I just can't believe what he did to Lucy and Jane. Lucy was our sister and Jane is his stepmother."  
"Sometimes there is a reason for it, I think maybe he didn't realize what he was doing until after it already happened."  
Johnny was laying in between Steven legs with his head on Steven's chest.  
"How's your dad taking the trial?"  
"Not well. He is worried about Bobby, he is so young. What will prison do to him?"  
"What if it helps him? You never know."  
"I know but we can't help but worry about him."

Johnny and Steven stayed in their position until Johnny left. Johnny got a call from his mom, who was worried about him. Little did he know, Whitney had followed him after seeing him escape out the back door. Whitney now knew who Johnny was dating after seeing them kiss. Whitney went and got some baby stuff. She and Johnny meet before they got to the Vic. Johnny helped Whitney with her bags.  
"I saw you with Steven. I think you are good for him."  
"Wait you saw us."  
"Yeah, don't worry through. I will tell them you were with me."  
"Thank you."

Johnny and Steven know sometime very soon, they were going to have to tell their family's that they were dating. Mick and Linda are convinced that Johnny is dating Ben Mitchell. They are worried what drama will happen if their theory is correct. All the know is they have to confront both Johnny and Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a story that I absolutely love. I am trying to make it perfect. After I finish, I will continue updating this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day in the Pub   
Johnny is working at the bar when Ben and Jay come in.   
“Hi Ben and Jay, what can I get for you two?” Johnny asked.   
“I got these ones, Johnny.” said Nancy.   
“Okay.” said a slightly confused Johnny.   
Nancy pulls Johnny into the back.   
“Are you dating Ben Mitchell?” asked Nancy.   
“No, I told you I met my boyfriend in Italy.”   
Johnny goes back to work. Nancy overhears Lauren say that her and Steven were in Italy. At that moment, it finally clicks that Johnny is dating Steven. Nancy tells her parents that Johnny is definitely not dating Ben Mitchell.   
Linda and Mick are relieved that their son was not having an affair with Ben Mitchell. 

With Johnny and Steven   
Johnny is comforting Steven after he had a long day at the courthouse. Steven worries about Bobby but knows jail is probably the best place for him.   
Johnny just holds him until Steven gets up.   
Johnny told Steven about how his family thought he was dating Ben Mitchell.  
Steven and Johnny decided that they would tell their parents that coming week. Johnny and Steven spent most of the weekend planning on how to tell their respected families. They decided doing it separately would probably be best.   
All of their friends and Johnny’s sister knew the news. When they told Paul, he thanked Steven for helping fight off the attackers and Johnny for calling the police. They could all see the happiness pour out of the couple. Seeing them together helped to understand why they got together. Both seem infatuated by each other and hardly take their eyes off one another. They are genuinely happy. They are all consumed with each other. Steven had his arm wrapped around Johnny the whole night. Johnny leaned back into the arm and Johnny had his hand on Steven’s leg.   
Nancy was happy for her brother and approved of Steven. He made Johnny genuinely happy and comfortable. When everyone got up to leave, Nancy gave Steven a hug and told him if he ever hurt her brother, she would kill him. Steven, Johnny, and Nancy walked home together. Nancy walked in front of the couple with her headphones in but she could hear the faint sound of whisper. Once they got close to the house, Steven pulled Johnny into a kiss. Johnny, of course, reciprocated the kiss. After the kiss, Steven and Johnny went their separate ways.   
The couple decided to tell their respective families the day after the had hung out with their friends. Both were a little bit nervous about telling their families about their relationship.   
When Johnny woke up the next morning he was in high spirits and ready to tell his parents about him and Steven. Johnny goes into the kitchen to find his mum and dad already in there.   
“Morning Mum and Dad.” said Johnny.   
“Morning son.” they say together.   
“I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it, Johnny?”  
“I’m dating Steven Beale.”  
“As in Ian Beale’s oldest son?”   
“Yes. We met in Italy.”   
Linda was apprehensive in the beginning of Johnny and Steven Beale because she had heard stories about him and the stuff he did was not good but it all faded away when she saw how happy Johnny was. Mick was a more supportive of the two even though Shirley was not a fan.   
Ian Beale didn’t really care who Steven was dating because he spent most of his time focused on Bobby. Steven was happy with his life. Nancy liked Steven for Johnny because he helped to ground Johnny’s wild heart.   
Ben and Paul are still very much in love. They got engaged before the attack and were going to start planning the wedding. Both wanted it to be a simple (not so simple) wedding. 

Johnny and Steven have plans to travel together, get house, start a family, and get married but right now they are happy to be where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long. I had a really hard time getting back into writing this story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
